theunlimetedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Revengers Heroes
"The Revengers, doesn't it sound a little... Threatening." - Happy Flames. The Revengers... The Revengers is a team of heroes. The team came together because of a series of events. The founder of the team is different from time to time, depending on universe, but in the original universe it is Cobra. The agents of S.T.C. became allies with The Revengers, and because of this The Revengers got an upgrade with new gadgets and suits. The opposing team of villains calling themselves, The Devils of Misfortune are The Revengers archenemies, but sometimes if they need will team up, that is if they need to. They have all grudges to each other and will never become allies. Members and Enemies Members: * Cobra * King Fu Lee * The Shadow * Happy Flames * The Ghoul * The Banshee * Icarus Enemies: * The Scorpion * Black Samurai * Anti-Matter * The Ammunition * Boogeyman * D Trixzter * Hades Alternate Universes Alternate Universes are worlds that look different from each other: * The Compass World * AllTimeNowhere * The Rogue Revengers * The Darkness World * The Revengers II * World War III * Six Sense Pool Town The Compass World The Compass World is the universe where The Revengers gets their power from earths magnetic field, but by doing this earth takes damage. While The Revengers try their best to save the universe, a celestial being is having an eye on the heroes. AllTimeNowhere AllTimeNowhere is a Past-Present-Future combined world, where there is three types of The Revengers. The three groups tries to get along but is always failing at the attempt, this is even harder when there is three different kinds of The Darkness. The Rogue Revengers In this universe The Revengers is a group of rogues, they cause mischiefs and trouble. The Darkness World This is a (What if) scenario, what if The Darkness had won the fight. The Revengers is The Darkness servants, everyone except one hero "The Shadow" isn't The Darkness servant. She gets help from a pair of heroes. The Revengers II This universe is a futuristic world, where The Revengers have retired. With no one to keep the world safe a new generation of The Revengers (The Revengers II) have been brought together to save the world from evil. World War III World War III have started between superheroes and humans who thinks that they should be replaced by much safer humans with technology, because they think that superpower are to uncontrollable. It all began with a accident involving a superhuman and a city blowing up. Six Sense Pool Town This is more like a own world then a Universe. The Six Sense Pool Town is a town inside a closed space where everything is chaotic, the creator and being who inhabits this universe has created his own type of The Revengers. This Revengers is a chaotic team of beings that all is different from the original ones. = Category:Teams